Slaughtering Rat People
The Slaughtering Rat People of Blorch are, as their name implies, a rat-like race that inhabited the planet Blorch. Their planet was conquered by Invader Skoodge. This species makes their first appearance in "The Nightmare Begins" as a holographic image, depicting Rat People attacking Invader Larb (then Invader Skoodge). These rat-like aliens later made their only actual appearance when the Irken Armada attacked their home world in "Battle of the Planets", after Invader Skoodge successfully conquered it. Appearance and Behavior The Slaughtering Rat People (Skoodge, The Nightmare Begins).png|A depiction of typical Rat Person behavior - Plus Skoodge. TheNightmareBegins-30-LarbsFate.png|Alternate depiction of the Slaughtering Rat People attacking Invader Larb. The rat people are a species of massive, mangy rat-like creatures, with two huge incisors, hairless tails, and beady red (or brown) eyes. They appear to be a very primitive, hostile, feral species of creatures that can and will attack and kill anything they don't recognize or understand, much like primitive humans in the dark ages. Thus, the evident horror expressed by the unfortunate Invader who was assigned to the planet on which they take up residence. Invader Larb, and later Invader Skoodge, even teared up when they were given this assignment to the planet. The Tallest did nothing to ease this fear, showing them and the other Irkens a depiction of a cowering Larb, and then Skoodge, surrounded by the murderous rodents (drawn by a conceptual artist). The Fall and Conquering of Blorch Despite the supposed overwhelming likelihood of death when facing these ratlike aliens, Skoodge managed to not only conquer the Slaughtering Rat People but was even the first Invader to complete his mission. This implies that despite the rat people’s fearsome appearance, they had nothing in means of weaponry beyond their own teeth and claws (which was no match for Irken technology). The view from Blorch's surface during its Organic Sweep showed that the rat people lived in basic, multi-level stone buildings. It is unknown if the Slaughtering Rat People became extinct, or became slaves for the Irken Empire. Whichever the case, the Rat People's planet became the first to be conquered by the Irken Empire in Operation Impending Doom II, and was implied to be converted into a parking structure planet, as suggested by Tallest Red. Trivia *Despite the similar names and appearances, they should not be confused with the horrible Rat People, a group of mutated humans who live in the parking structure of the City Center Mall on Earth. *The Slaughtering Rat People are the only alien race seen in the series that are not humanoid in appearance, and in fact completely resemble feral rats on planet Earth. *The Irkens' extermination of the rat people seems to be a reference to the real life fact that rats are usually exterminated on Earth for being seen as disease-spreading pests. *When the Slaughtering Rat People are seen for the first time in the holographic image, their eyes are red, but when they are seen on their planet during the organic sweep, their eyes are brown. *In Issue 18 of the comic series, Invader Larb is named “Slaughterer of the Slaughtering Rat People”. Like many other aspects of the comic series, this is inconsistent to the TV series, as it was Invader Skoodge who had conquered the planet Blorch (and Invader Grapa was the one who got credit for it). Larb was assigned to the planet Vort. Category:Species Category:Alien Species Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Temporary Characters Category:Aliens